New Watch, Newer Tricks
by UltimateBengeta
Summary: This is my Adaptation/Sequel to The God of Ink's Story called The New Ten. A Ben 10 Fanfic that involved Ben turning into Various Aliens From Out of the Multiverse of the UAF Timeline. This story Follows Ben doing this Again with The Omnitrix Completely Recalibrating Into a New Model With all of his New Aliens he had In Omniverse and The New Ten, And 10 New ones of My Choice.
1. Day 0: The Recalibrated Return

DISCLAIMER!

(Keep in Mind that I don't own Any of the Alien Species or Series Used in this New Series and this is A Much needed Adaptation/Sequel to The God of Ink's The New Ten. Instead of being in the Middle of UAF, It is now taking place In the Middle of Omniverse. Anyway, Enjoy this First Chapter.)

Ben and Rook were just now watching TV at Ben's place after apprehending A Couple of Fistrick's Undercover Cronies When the Omnitrix began to apparently Re-Assemble itself on Ben's Wrist.

"Uh Ben? Why is the Omnitrix trying to Rebuild itself?" Rook asked feeling slightly confused that the Omnitrix was doing this all of a sudden.

"Well, that's weird. Omnitrix, Abort Reassembly. Code 10." Ben said. Suddenly, a Hologram of Myaxx came into their View. She seemed to be Either Happy or Has a Serious Smile Face.

"Ben Tennyson. I am sure you're aware of this by now, When the 2nd Prototype of The Omnitrix Recalibrated, It gave you 10 New Alien Transformations. We have re-Added them to your New Omnitrix Model and Primus as well as Add 10 More New Aliens for you to utilize. Myaxx Out."

Myaxx Explained then turned off her Hologram and The Omnitrix then Recalibrated into a somehow Slimmer Version of Its former Model with the Faceplate back out in the open now for easy access.

"Omnitrix Model Mark 3.22 - Delta, Online. All 20 New Alien Forms Re-Activated." The Omnitrix then Stated. Ben seemed to be Completely Happy and Ecstatic.

"Rook, Call Gwen, kevin and Grandpa Max. We got New Aliens to Test out and memories to Relive!" Ben said cycling through his Older New Aliens.

Rook seemed Scared and Quite Curious to what New Aliens are now Added to the Omnitrix now... And Also scared of the Potential Problems they might cause.

(The Re-occuring Forms will be the Aliens that Appeared in The New Ten Written by The God of Ink. And I do mean All of them Are Re-Occuring. And I have Alien Ideas of my own.) 


	2. Day 1: Tamaranean

Day 1:

Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin and Max had arrived in the Plumber Training Simulator Chamber. Ben was staring at the Omnitrix with Nervousness and Excitement In his eyes.

"Yo, Tennyson. You gonna use that thing or is this all for absolutely nothing?" Kevin asked impatiently.

Ben decided to turn the Dial and took notice that this new Watch worked like Both the AF and OS Omnitrixes. It showed Blacked Out Alien Holograms with every turn of the Dial. He noticed one that seemed to be A Human-Ish Kind of Alien.

Ben turned the Dial and The Faceplate Popped up. "Welp, Rememberance is bliss. Here Goes Nothing!" Ben said slamming on the Omnitrix and was then Enveloped in a Green Flash of Light.

Rook, Gwen, Kevin and Max shielded themselves of the Light and Saw a Very Unusual Alien in Ben's Place This time Around.

Ben's New Form had Tann-ish Orange Skin, Dark Scarlet Kept Hair, A Black Undershirt with a Green Stripe going up with a 10 In the Middle of the Line, It was also wearing Armor above its Undershirt. Silverish Armor seemed to reach up to halfway of its Neck, Armoring on his Forearms, and what seemed to be the Omnitrix on the Neck Armor's Center Piece. His Eyes were Completely Bright Green With Dark Green Pupils.

Ben looked at himself, Saw his Clothes, poked himself a few times and smiled at his friends and Partner. "Ok Grandpa Max, Pray tell, what Alien do I appear to be at this Point?" Ben said in a Strange Dialect.

"Ben was joking with that Accent, Right? That is not how these Aliens Actually talk!?" Kevin asked Snickering a bit. This seemed to be A pet peeve to Ben's new Form. And his eyes went Completely Flourescent Green.

"What is it that you Mean That My Dialect Is Funny to You?" Ben said Now Starting to float off the ground. Kevin suddenly started to stop snickering. "Ok, I take it back. Whatever he is, Has power. I can see Energy in his Hands." Kevin said pointing to Ben's hands which now had generated green Energy Spheres.

"According to The updated Plumber Log on the Externet, Ben has become something called a Tamaranean. A Human-ish looking Alien Race of Warriors that can control their Powers with their Emotions. They can Fly when they either feel threatened or Excited." Rook explained looking on his Exterpad.

"How strange, I did not know we had a Tamaranean Plumber joining our Ranks. Lets get you suited up." One of the Magisters said not recognizing Ben. "Uh, My Friends? Boltfire might require some Non Violent Assistance, if you may." Boltfire said trying to stop himself in his tracks.

Gwen wondered something. "Wait, We're getting a new Plumber? and its Species is what Ben turned into just now?" Gwen asked Grandpa Max.

"Don't look at me, Pumpkin. I didn't know of this until now. Rook, go explain this to the people who just got Ben to the Recuitment Station." Max said. Rook nodded his head and ran after Ben.

(I hope you guys enjoyed that First Day of Ben's Tamaranean Form. His Next form will be up next soon enough.) 


	3. Day 2: Saiyan

Day 2:

"No! This Can't be Good!" Rook exclaimed worriedly. Rook was trying to access the Externet while the Entirety of Bellwood and Undertown were in the Middle of a Strange Blackout.

Ben came in with Smoothies and Burgers. "Hey Partner, Hungry?" Ben said handing him a Banana/Amber Ogia Smoothie Blend with a Double Decker Chili Cheeseburger.

"Ben, The entire city is in the Middle of a Blackout, How did they prepare this without Power?" Rook asked Curiously.

"They have a Backup Generator, Rook. They finished both of our Orders and I came here as soon as I got the food. Now, what Alien do you think I should go for this time?" Ben said activating the Omnitrix Cycling through his Potential Options.

"Ben, If you have an Alien that can fix a Blackout, then I would advise not wasting time." Rook said trying to press a bunch of the Proto-Truck's Switches. Suddenly, A Massive Electrical Discharge lit up the entire City and from the looks of it, A Mutated Megawhatt seems to be the cause of the Power Outage.

Ben popped up the Faceplate and got ready to transform. "It's hero Time!" Ben exclaimed and was covered in a Big Green Flash of Light.

In Ben's Place, There was a White and Black Armored Gi wearing Muscular Arm with apparently a Dark brown Monkey Tail and a White and green Headband with Spiked up Slick Back Brown Hair with Regular Green Eyes. His new form seemed to have The Omnitrix on its Chest.

"Ok! I can use this guy! Rook, Just sit tight. Dar-Winner, Away!" The Muscular Alien said in a Deep Booming Male Voice (Basically, Imagine Ben 10K and Goku's Voices talking in Absolute Perfect Sync). Rook was undoubtably going to stay behind and let Ben deal with it himself.

Ben was flying at top Speed dodging and attacking back at the Mutant Megawhatt with all he had. "Ok, Time to get Serious! HAAAAAAA!" Ben Exclaimed Angrily and His hair suddenly flared up from Brown to Green.

"I'll say this now and only once. Come out, Animo. You must be the one behind this." Dar-Winner stated calmly. From behind the Mutated Battery Alien, Was Dr. Animo himself.

"AAhh, Ben Tennyson! How I adore your Omnitrix Even more! New Alien Transformations Means new Possibilities for my Mutant Alien Army! And combining A Gorilla and Rhino with a Megawhatt Is Only the Beginning! LONG LIVE ANIM-" Animo was interrupted by Dar-Winner hammer slamming the Mutated Megawhatt down to the ground releasing all of the Electricity it stole from Bellwood and Undertown back to their respective originated places and Animo being caught by his collar.

"Nice try Animo, But this gets old after awhile. Next Time, Give me a Challenge, otherwise, stop trying such pointless plans that will never, Ever succeed." Dar-Winner put two fingers to his head and instant transmissioned Dr. Animo back to his newly upgraded security Plumber Prison Cell.

"CURSE YOU, BEN TENNYSON! I WILL FIND YOU, AND THE OMNITRIX WILL BE MINE SOON ENOUGH, ALONG WITH THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Animo Exclaimed.

Dar-Winner transmissioned himself back to Rook who was looking up the Saiyans on the Externet.

"Hey Partner, did you know that this guy has alot of untapped potential? I bet if I try hard enough, I can convince Azmuth to give me the Ultimate Function on this guy." Dar-Winner Then turned back into Ben Tennyson and began to Eat his now cold Food.

(I do hope you all enjoyed this Second Day for Ben to utilize The Saiyan Transformation and Access Super Saiyan Form within a Pinch. Next Form is definitely going to give Ben some Bad memories.) 


	4. Day 3: Klyntar (Symbiote)

Day 3:

Rook, Kevin and Gwen are trying to hold back what seems to be a Giant Robotic Goblin with Robotic Octopus Tentacles from destroying Bellwood.

"Ok, Where did Ben say he was at? I'm about ready to drag him here to make him Help!" Kevin said struggling to keep the Mechanical Tentacle from destroying Gwen's Mana Shield.

"I am sure that Ben will be here soon. The omnitrix must have turned him into an Alien he cannot use properly." Rook said tracking the Omnitrix's Energy Signature. It seemed to be closing in.

"Ok, Let's see who Ben chose this time." Kevin said absorbing the Metal on the Robotic Tentacle. And From Behind them, Was Definitely Ben in a New Alien Form.

His Hair and Body seemed to have become somesort of Black-ish Dark Green Slime. And not the Same Slime as a Lenopan, but it was almost kind of sentient. It seemed Buff and Muscular from Its arms and Torso, but it got Slimmer from below the Waist. It was wearing A Light Green and Gray Belt, Regular Gray Gloves with Black Web Patterns, Bright Neon Green Boots with White Web Patterns, and The Shirt on The Creature resembled Ben's current T-shirt with a few changes. His Shirt Stripe was Still Its Regular Green, but it had what seemed 4 White Long White things coming from its Sides Almost to Resemble a Spider. His eyes were alot like Spider Man's Eyes, but they were Glowing Green, and He had Venom's Jaw. The Omnitrix seemed to be on his Left Chest Side.

"Ok Tennyson, What can this guy do?" Kevin asked Impatiently holding the Shield Back from Shattering.

"Hopefully this one can be quite useful." Rook said trying to help Kevin.

Ben seemed silent but he understood what to do. Ben Jumped up into the Air and shot Black and White Webbing from his Wrists and pulled the Tentacle straight up in the Air. He then made his Arm somesort of Tentacle and cut off the Mechanical Arm with ease. He then proceeded to crawl up the Mechanical Goblin's Metal Body dodging and countering its many attempts and efforts to stop the Alien Hero. Ben then leaped up and smashed himself forcefully into the Command Center of the Robot and grabbed what seemed to be a Grown Man with a Yellow and Green Jumpsuit with 4 Mechanical Tentacles on his Back.

"GRaah! Even in the Town of Aliens, The Spider Man Will Foil my Plans! I'll have my Revenge, SpiderMan! I Will Have my Reve-" The Man was interrupted by Ben webbing his Mouth shut.

"Villains like Him never shut up. It gives us Such a Migrane! We'd like to also explain that this New Form is Very Volatile if Enraged. Also, It has us speak of ourselves as if we Are two Entities sharing two Bodies at one time. Either way, We have decided to name this guy SlimeMan!" The Symbiotic Form announced to Kevin, Gwen and Rook.

(I do not own the Symbiote or Spider Man.) 


	5. Day 4: Skrull

Day 4:

"Ben turned Into A Goblin Like Alien?" Max asked feeling unsure of what was going on. Gwen was panicking and looking Pretty Stressed Out.

"He turned into somekind of Man-Goblin like Creature with Elastic Limbs and Could Morph any Part of His Body into something or someone else. He said he had to do something real quick and just leaped away from us!" Gwen said feeling mad Her cousin just ditched her.

"I'm sure he'll turn up. Besides, What he turned into was something that is kinda almost impossible to find in the open." Max said not reassuring his Granddaughter.

"What do you mean by that Magister Tennyson? Is this new Alienform of Ben's somekind of Shapeshifter?" Rook asked entering the Conversation.

"Why yes, Yes he is Rook. He has become something known as a Skrull. A Humanoid Goblin like Alien Race that take over planets and Galaxies without people even noticing." Max Explained.

"Quite the Strange Race if you ask me, but Ben shouldn't be anywhere that could get him in trouble." Max said.

And suddenly, The wall behind him suddenly got a huge hole in it with a Skrull crashing through landing at Max's Feet. It was definitely Ben, because who else would it be!

This Skrull had no Pupils in his eyes, White Under Armor with Green and White Patterned Skrull Armor on his Top, He had Dark Blue Hair, Dark Gray Fingerless Gloves, A Green and White belt, Black Spandex Shorts with Light Gray Spandex Pants on beneath them, A White Armored Boot on his Right foot and a Green Armored Boot on his Left Foot. He had Sharp Fangs and the Omnitrix was in the Middle of the Skrull Armoring.

"Gguuuuhh... Uh... Hey guys." The Skrull said in a High Pitched Weak and Groggy Voice waving at them weakly and slowly getting up. "Now Now! Lets not have such a weak Sense of Humor now! Come on! Laugh like it was the funniest thing in the World!" A strange Voice came out of the Smoke. It was Zombozo The Undead Clown.

"Zombozo, Give up! Your going back to Jail." Max said pulling out a Blaster. The Skrull then decided to Morph his Arm into what seemed to be a Mix of Fourarms and Rath's Arms Combined.

"Oooh Yeah! Come on, Zombozo! Fell the Wrath of the Cloblin!" Cloblin said smacking his giant Appotetramandian fist into The Undead Clown. Later, Zombozo was locked up immediately into a More Secure Sector of the Plumber HQ.

"Good Job, Doofus. So did you just call this thing Cloblin?" Gwen asked curiously. "Yeah I did! It fit so well! I was going to call it Goblamoflague, But Cloblin rolled off the Tongue more." Ben explained.

(I do not own Ben 10 or The Skrulls or Anything Marvel.) 


	6. Day 5: SCP-173 and Osmosian

Day 5:

Ben, Kevin and Gwen were on a Mission at somesort of Abandoned Facility that contained the most Deadliest Creatures unknown to even the Plumbers. Kevin was not up for this Mission at all.

"Guys, Lets just go back to the Plumber HQ and ask for a less 'Personal' Mission..." Kevin said Smiling Squeemishly. "Kevin, don't be such a Baby. Ok Ben, I think Man-Hunter will be useful to scout out the Area quietly." Gwen said nudging her Cringing Boyfriend.

"Ok, Lets go For Man-Hunter!" Ben said slamming on the Omnitrix and instead of becoming his Yautja Form, he was turned into His Xenomorph Form. His Xenomorph Form seemed to have a Dark Green Suit on his Torso, Arms, Legs and Tail with White Rings around Each Sleeve's End. A Black Line went down his Torso to Reveal The #10 on his Suit's Chest Area With the Omnitrix being on his Face.

The Xenomorph Hissed in an Aggravated tone that the Omnitrix turned him into what He didn't want right now. 'Sometimes this thing just plain hates me.' Shadowscale said in his Mind.

"Well, instead of Man-Hunter, we got Shadowscale. Alright Ben, Go in there and we'll follow right behind." Gwen said rethinking her plan. "I remember that these things can lay eggs... and I would rather not remember the rest." Kevin said swallowing his Lunch in Disgust.

The Three went inside the Facility that seemed to be a Prison Building. There were Dead Guards and Dead Prisoners all over the Floor. Soem with Snapped Necks and some That are killed in worse ways a Xenomorph could kill.

"What could've done all this? An Alien? A Human? A Rooter?" Kevin asked out loud. Shadowscale Hissed at him to symbolize that he needed to shut up. Shadowscale turned back into Ben and they saw what seemed to be a Man Hunched over on all fours. His Skin was Grayer than the Building's Floor. "Oh, I don't like this!" Kevin exclaimed feeling like he was about to hurl.

Gwen smacked Kevin and he swallowed his Fear, Pride and His Lunch for a Second Time. "Kevin! Shh!" Gwen said through her Teeth. Suddenly, The Man got up onto his feet, and they saw he had Long Sharp Claws.

"I...smell...Fleeesh..." The Creature said in a Deep Raspy Spine Chilling Voice. "I smell...Leeeviiin..." The Creature said turning its head toward the Three Heroes. "The SCPs...couldn't Beat me...You stand no Chance..." The Creature Said With its Pupiless and Irisless White Eyes staring at them.

"I don't think so, Salad Fingers! Lets see you cut through Frankenstrike!" Ben said slamming on the Omnitrix. The Flash of Light died down and in Ben's Place was not Frankenstrike. Infact, It was an Alien That The Creature with Claws Seemed to have Encountered before. Ben's new Form was A Bright Coal Gray with A Black Star Mark on his Face With 2 Bright Green Circles about inches from each other to symbolize as his eyes. It didn't seem to have a mouth and the Omnitrix was On the New Alien's Chest.

" **Snapture!** " The Creature said in an eerily Deep Raspy Voice. "Kevin, lets get out of here. Ben, come back out when you finish up here." Gwen said using her Mana to transport Her and Kevin out of the Facility and right back at the Front Door. "So... You turned...Into 173... How amusing...I am The Rake...And My Master...Will soon...Be free..." The Rake said Lunging at Snapture and in that moment, The Rake lied on the floor with his head completely Snapped off.

"That was your first mistake..." Snapture said motionlessly moving toward the Exit. In a Flash of Green Light, Ben Turned back into himself. "Ben, what was that?" Kevin asked. "I dunno." Ben said Cycling to the Alien he turned into. "That was SCP-173. An alien with the power to Teleport and snap necks everytime its Victim blinks its eyes. And since Ben is still here, He must've killed that Weird Man." Gwen explained cycling through the Data about the SCP Foundation.

"That wasn't a Man. He called himself The Rake and that His Master will be Free. I don't know who his Master is, but he's gonna get his when we meet." Ben said cycling through his Arsenal until one of them caught his Eye. "Wait, is this...? It can't be! Ohh! I'm gonna get a Kick out of this one!" Ben said smiling Devilishly. "Ben? What did you find?" Gwen asked Nervously. Ben slammed on the Omnitrix and Began to Transform. His Muscles began to get Bigger and His hair Began to get Darker and A Bit Longer in the Back while the front of His Hair spiked up. His eyes were looking alot like Kevin's Eyes, except More of a Green Color. He Wore OV Kevin 11's Semi-Newer Rooter Suit But in White and Green with A Black and Gray Belt on his Waist and The Omnitrix being on The Belt.

When the Flash of Light Died down, Gwen and Kevin were Completely Shocked by what was in Ben's Place. "Ben?!" Gwen and Kevin Exclaimed in Astonished Unison. In Ben's Place was what seemed to be A Dark Brown Haired Kevin! "WOOOOHOOOO! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Ben Exclaimed in a More Kevin-isk Voice. Kevin suddenly fainted and Gwen was just standing there more confused than an Appoplexian Waking up from a Coma. "Ok, Omnitrix? what Is this guy?" The Alien in Ben's Place asked. "Current Form Species: Osmosian. DNA Source: Kevin Ethan Levin." The Omnitrix spoke in a regular Tech Voice. "Awesome! I'm calling this guy, _**Abundance!**_ " Abundance Said fist Pumping into the Air. Kevin not wanting to witness Ben in this form any Longer, Forces him to turn back, tosses him into the Backseat and gets in the Drivers Seat with Gwen in the passenger Seat and Drives off back to Bellwood.

(Since My Poll for Day 5 is eh... Stuck in Demo Mode, I chose to use the SCP and Kevin's Osmosian Species as Place Holders. Even though Osmosian was one of the Poll Suggestions.)

(I don't own Ben 10, SCP Containment Breach, Creepypastas or Alien Vs. Predator.)


	7. Day 6: Hulk

Day 6:

"Grandpa, How is it that Ben can turn into an Osmosian? I thought they weren't An Actual Race!" Gwen said gesturing to Ben still messing with the Omnitrix like an Idiot.

"Well Pumpkin, The Osmosians are Still Technically Aliens, so by my guess, When Kevin Grabbed the Omnitrix From way Back when, His Osmosian Half must've been still getting Registered into Primus' Codon Stream." Grandpa Max explained sadly unassuringly. Gwen looked like she was ready to rip her hair out and smack someone upside their domes.

"Well, I know I can't become an Anodite Right? They Don't Have Any DNA to collect." Ben said turning his Dial to an Alien with what seemed to be a Bulky and Very Goliath like Alien. "Welp, Here goes nothing!" Ben said Slamming on the Omnitrix becoming engulfed into a Green Light.

His body began to Grow And Become Greener and what seemed to be apparently, too Big for his own Clothes. His Shirt began to get Ripped up and fell off of his Person and His Jeans began to get Dark and Black-ish with A Green Belt and Green Sleeves on his New Shorts Sleeves. His Eyes began to get even more of a Bright Green than usual and he had Brighter Green-ish White Pupils and Irises. His hair went from Puffy and Brown, to Shaggy and Dark Black-ish. The Omnitrix seemed to be on somesort of Green Spike Collar around His New Form's Neck.

" _ **GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ " The Entity in Ben's place Roared a Mighty Roar and leaped into the Wall punching it leaving a Heavy Dent about 6 Inches Deep.

"Ben?! What exactly did you become? And why are you smashing everything?" Gwen exclaimed and watched as her Cousin began smashing and destroying the entire Training Facility. He destroyed every single Training Drone, every Obstacle, and When he stopped, Gwen decided to use her Mana to chain him to the Ground. "Ok Cous, You need to chill! What's wrong with him, Grandpa?" Gwen asked. Rook and Kevin ran in to see what was going on. "Magister Tennyson! We heard alot of noise and destruction in this room. Is there something wrong?" Rook asked. "CATMAN! GET FREE!" The Hulking Creature angrily exclaimed at Rook. Kevin and Rook were absolutely speechless.

"Don't tell me that's Ben. If so, what did he become?" Kevin asked preparing himself if he gets free by absorbing the Metal Ground.

"He's become somesort of Unknown Alien Form that seems to have more Anger Issues than an Appoplexian, which is a massive Surprise." Max said informing Ben's Friends. Suddenly, they heard a huge Boom from back inside the Room. He got out and is now going into the City. "Oh no..." Grandpa Max said with a massive look of Worry on his face.

Meanwhile, Ben's new Alien is rampaging through every single Street smashing and leaping from place to place. "GET AWAY!" The Hulking Alien Roared and kept on smashing and leaping until he got to Billy Billions' Tower.

"Well Well. If it isn't Ben Tennyson in a New Alienform I presume? No matter! My plan to Remote Detonate Every Single Alien Planet shall not Fail!" Billy Evilly said inside his Robotic Exosuit. "LITTLE SPOILED BRAT! _**MUSCLEMASH**_ SMASH!" The Hulking Creature said smashing and thrashing Billy Billions inside of his suit.

(Imagine The Loki and Hulk Scene from the Avengers Movie but Replace Loki with Billy Billions and Regular Hulk with This Alien Rendition of Hulk.)

When he was done, Musclemash stopped smacking him around and before he left, he said something in a calmer manner. "Puny Little Metal Man. Musclemash turn you into Broken Tincan next time you try something dumb." Musclemash said before leaping back to his previous Location.

Within a few Minutes, Ben returned to his Firneds but still in his Muscular Rage Form. "Ok Ben, don't worry. We'll fix this. The Omnitrix must not have run out of Energy yet." Grandpa Max said trying to Reassure his Hulkified Grandson.

"Sorry about the Training Room, Grandpa... This form is always thinking Destroy first, Ask Questions Never." Musclemash said apologizing about the Destroyed Training Room. "it'll be fine Ben. Just turn into Upgrade and we'll have it fixed and Upgraded for long." Grandpa Max said forgiving his Grandson. "Still, this thing looks so freakish. And this is coming from me, A guy who can absorb Energy and Different materials!" Kevin said stating the Obvious.

Suddenly, The Omnitrix Started to get covered in Crackling Green Electricity. In a Flash of Green Light, Ben was Back to Normal... Kinda. His Jeans were Ripped, his shirt wasn't on his person, and he seemed very exhausted.

"Well, I believe I will be taking Ben home. We shall see you all on the next Mission about this 'Master' of the Creature known as the Rake. Farewell for the Night, Magister Tennyson, Miss Gwendolyn and Mister E. Levin." Rook said carrying his Exhausted partner back home.

Deep inside the lost Catacombs of Primus...

"WHAAAAAAAAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE FAILED TO TERMINATE HIM! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO KILL THAT WATCH WIELDING BRAT! FINE THEN! INFORM THE MULTI-COUNCIL, BEN TENNYSON SHALL DIE ONE WAY...OR ANOTHER!" A Strange Entity Exclaimed Angrily.


	8. Day 7: Anodyte and Terminator

Day 7:

During a small Break, Ben and the Gang decided to go to Mr. Smoothie's and talk about who they ran into at the SCP Foundation. "So, you kids ran into The Plumber Silencer? And if he knows Kevin, This'll be a long investigation ahead of us about his so called 'Master.' I want you kids to not draw any attention to yourselves and I want you kids to not do your heroic Duties for a few days. Something seems off, but I can't put my finger on what IS wrong here." Grandpa Max explained In a serious Tone.

"Well, that's fine by me. I was going to go to my garage and work on some Weapons designed to locate freakshows like The Rake. Gwen, I need you to use your magic on some of the Components before I assemble them first though." Kevin explained. "Ok, But what about Ben and the Omnitrix?" Gwen asked. "Don't Worry, If anything comes up, Rook will take care of it with the Plumbers Kids. Right Rook?" Ben explained and asked his Partner.

"That is quite the Plan, Ben. I did not think you'd decide to use better judgement when it comes to using the Omnitrix. I am glad that you are not going to actually use the Omnitrix for a few Days. Your Human form is kinda more appealing than some of your alienforms, preferrably Toepick." Rook Explained then Shivered in disgust of Toepick. Suddenly, The Omnitrix began beeping and blinking Gray.

"Warning! Warning! Unknown Lifeform in Range. Hostile Lifeform in Range!" The Omnitrix Beeped. "Ok, its never done that before!" Ben said getting up looking around and saw a guy who resembled a Regular Officer. "Excuse me, But aren't you Benjamin Tennyson?" The Officer asked. "Yeah, I am! Want an Autograph, Sir?" Ben said confidently pulling out a Non Permanent Marker. "Actually..." The Officer then turned his Arm into what seemed to be a Long, Silver Blade. "I'm here to Eliminate You." The Officer then charged at Ben who was now relying on his Friends for his safety.

Kevin grabbed the Guy's Blade Arm and Absorbed it. "Nice Material, Nothing like I've Ever seen." Kevin then made his Hand into a Huge Sphere and knocked the Officer around like he was somesort of Sentient Ragdoll. "Kevin Ethan Levin. What a Pity your Powers are still wasted to save Humans." The officer then morphed his Other hand into what seemed to be a Blaster. "Goodbye, Mr. Levin." The officer then blasted Kevin into one one of the Tables knocking him out cold. Gwen was trying to use her Mana, but strangely her Magic didn't seem to actually be working. "oh no, My Powers!" Gwen said and was then Grabbed by The Officer by her Neck. "Pitiful Human Scum. Your So called Magic shall not save you now." The Officer was about to impale Gwen's Head when all of a sudden, The Officer was then trapped in a green Mana Bubble.

"W-What the Heck!?" The Officer tried breaking out but then looked towards the one who trapped him in the first place. The Figure seemed to be Anodyte, but he wore What seemed to be A Light gray Hood over his Head making only A Pair of Green Eyes Visible through the Shroud. There was a Black Marking on the Hood's Chest Area, but it seemed to Cryptic to decipher. It wore a Dark Green Tunic Below its Gray Hood and Top, Strange Green and White Bands were on its Arms and Wrists, and it seemed to have A Green Cape. "Ok, Officer... You broke my one Rule That Kevin knows not to Break..." The Figure said in a Deep and Ominous Male Voice. "DO NOT HURT MY DOOFUS COUSIN!" The Anodyte Then Began to Shrink the Bubble Concealing the Officer.

"No! Stop! You Can't Do this!" The Officer pleaded Emotionlessly. "I CAN AND I SHALL!" The Anodyte Exlcaiemd with Rage and compressed the Officer in a Metal Sphere and then destroyed it, spewing a few of its Pieces across the Area. "Magister Tennyson! What Kind of Anodyte is that?" Rook asked feeling slightly hesitant to approach the Magical Being. Max noticed something else on this Anodyte. A Bright Green Hourglass Symbol was On its Chest and he could only say a few words. "Ben? Is that you?!" Max said reaching out to his Grandson. "Grandfather, Forgive me for the sudden explosion of Rage. After the Eon Incident a Few Years Ago, I vowed to never let that happen again. And I believe I hadn't Introduced you all to my surprising new Alienform. Behold, My Anodyte Transformation, MagicMan!" MagicMan Explained.

Gwen was shocked as all hell, Kevin fainted, Rook weas studying Ben's New Form Carefully, and Max was just happy to see that Ben saved them. "Ben, I don't know how or when you got this Form, but I sure am Proud of you for doing the Right thing." Grandpa Max Said with a Smile. "Thank you, Grandfather. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to do something Important... And Believe me, Its Chronian Albedo Important." MagicMan then looked stright ahead and held out his hands. "TIMORALIS SPACIA!" MagicMan Exclaimed and a Potral opened up to what seemed to be the Forge of Creation. "Ben?! What are you doing?" Rook asked worried of what was about to happen. "Something I should have done A long Time Ago." MagicMan said going through the Portal. Within 10 Seconds of Ben's unknown Mission, He came back with what seemed to be Scrolls with The Omnitrix's Symbol on them.

"Ben, Where exactly did you go? And what Are these?" Gwen said holding one of the Scrolls. "They are known as the Scrolls of The Omniverse. I went to the Forge of Creation and I left to The Centre of all Existence, Where Paradox was. He expected me to come because he knew I Needed Answers. He said He could not tamper with the Timeline, but he did give me the Scrolls of the Omniverse. Which are Multiversal Transcripts of my 10 New Alien's Potential Abilities. Even MagicMan has one, but I kept it for myself so I could study it myself. Although, He only Gave me 9 out of the 10 new Aliens I got. I wonder, Did I miss one?" MagicMan Said Turning back into Human Ben. "Well, Lets hope this'll be enough Information to fight back whatever's Coming." Grandpa Max Hoped.

Suddenly, Another Portal Opened up and a Figure walked out. It was Wearing a Black Leather Jacket, Black Shades, Dark Cyan Combat Jeans, Black Combat Boots, Black Biker Gloves, A Gray T-Shirt beneath his Jacket, and he had Dark Brown Hair in An Army Hairstyle. He had what seemed to be a Proto-Tool combined with a Shotgun and Nano Bots. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson?" The Figure asked in a Heavy German Accent. "Ok, this is gonna be a bit confusing." Ben said. "I am T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Model 509-B10. I have been programmed by Magister Maxwell Tennyson to give you this." The Cybernetic Man then grabbed Ben's Omnitrix and said something out Loud. "Omnitrix, Convert Half of Galvanic Mechamorph DNA Strand to Nanitral Mercamorph. Code 0, 0, 0, Convert, 0." The Cybernetic Man said.

"Request Acknowledged. Conversion Success. Galvanic Mechamorph DNA Sample accessable. Nanitral Mercamorph now Accessable in Playlist 5." The Omnitrix Spoke. Ben saw a Hologram of The Exact Same Man, but with Puffier and Curlier Hair, And The Omnitrix was on his Jacket's Left Shoulder. "I am sure, you will use this Form wisely, Benjamin Tennyson. Do not worry about who or what I am, We will meet Again. I'll Be Back." The Cybernetic Man walked through the Portal Giving Ben a Thumbs up before the Portal Closed.

"WELL! That was Eventful! Ben now has all 10 of his Old New Aliens, 10 Of his Newer Aliens, And 10 of His Watch's Newly Recalibrated Aliens! Do you think Ben's Ready to fight?" Kevin asked Max. "Probably, but There is still something off." Max said scratching his chin. "I mean, This New guy, I have to test out definitely." Ben said slamming on the Omnitrix. His Body Began to become more Metallic inside and he became more muscular. His Entire Shirt became Green and He then had a Dark Black Jacket with Dark Gray Combat Jeans on and Dark Green Fingerless Gloves and What seemed to be Dark Green Shades with a Bright Green Circular Light glowing in one of the lenses. The Omnitrix was on his Left Shoulder and He wore Black Combat Boots with Green Lines on the Lower Rims of the Boots. His Hair was Shorter, But it was still Puffy, Curly and it was a semi-darker shade of Brown. "EXTERMINATOR!"

The Alien Exclaimed in a Cybernetic German Accented Voice.

Meanwhile Back in the Catacombs of Primus...

"He unlocked All 10?!" The Figure Exclaimed Angrily. "Well Then! I guess if you want something Done Right, YOU MUST DO IT YOURSELF! Watch out Tennyson! I'm comin' Back With A VENGENCE!" The Figure Exclaimed Angrily Shrouding himself With a Red Flash of Light.

(I Do Not Own Terminator or Ben 10.)


End file.
